Report 1629
Report #1629 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: Blueberceuse Org: Institute Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1, but with numbers to be decided based on testing. Problem: We are currently trying to move the focus of loralaria away from the outmoded and no longer mechanically possible sleeplocks and towards a more synergistic timewarp focus. Blueberceuse has, for a long time now, been a problematic ability in that it can be very strong against casual or new players but does nothing to impede or hinder players with the most simple of defences (Kafe, metawake, and insomnia). For transparency: BlueBerceuse currently does a single sleep tick and, if a turquoise gem is attached, it will have a 25% chance of doing a second sleep tick. It currently has 25% chance of disrupting an action in the SkySforzando aeon but with the proposed changes to SkySforzando in report 1621 BlueBerceuse will lose the small impact it has in Loralaria combat. BleuBerceuse also had the ability to do a handful of psychic damage if the target is already asleep when it lands, but this next to never occurs since the changes to sleep and the mechanics surrounding it. 9 R: 2 Solution #1: Change BlueBerceuse to deal 200 health damage to any hearing enemy who smokes a steam pipe while hearing the Loralaria song. If gemmed the target will also take 100 ego and mana damage in addition to the health damage. BlueBerceuse will not stack from multiple Loralists but will prefer the gemmed version if one is present in the room. Player Comments: ---on 2/16 @ 02:53 writes: Why the flat amount (no max component)? Is that intended to punish people with low vitals? What's the idea behind this skill? Beyond that, I'm not comfortable with punishing people for trying to cure off their afflictions. You're basically implying that if you keep your timewarp down (so as not to get timequaked), we're gonna punish you by taking vitals instead. The only other class (that I can recall) that punishes you for curing are healers, and they're not exactly a model of class balance at the moment. ---on 2/16 @ 17:41 writes: I don't have a problem with the report premise and would probably support it given discussion. I do have a problem with the report being slipped in last minute, as I would any report, so that it can't really be discussed or altered. I am abstaining on this one, because I don't outright reject or approve of it... yet. ---on 2/16 @ 18:31 writes: So I was one of the people who asked Gero to put in this report. Gero was appointed envoy about 15 hours before the submission deadline so we got him to put in the report anyway. There is still plenty of time to comment on the report and offer alternative solutions. This report was also mentioned in the SkySforzando report. ---on 2/16 @ 21:29 writes: The flat amount was more to keep the numbers low and not a way to punish anyone with low numbers. However not opposed to changing to to a %max if that would be more agreeable. The skill itself is another change to help synergise Loralaria as we are trying to lean it towards a timewarp/support theme and seeing as sleep attrition is no longer desirable by anyone or supportive to the overall kit this suggestion was put forth as an alternative. ---on 2/16 @ 21:42 writes: In practice, this wouldn't be too different from an over-time vitals drain, just with a requirement. I don't think this is really more punishing than clotting under a Harb song for example. That said, I am interested in one, what people think of the proposed numbers, and two, what other ideas people might have. ---on 2/16 @ 22:46 writes: Agree with Shuyin's assessment. ---on 2/17 @ 16:22 writes: I agree with Shedrin's assessment of this. This does work out to be damage over time if the bard is doing what they are supposed to do (afflicting with timewarp and keeping the target hearing/enemied) which is exactly the same as harb clot hindering working out to a mana drain over time if they are doing what they are meant to do. I agree that flat damage is best avoided though. What about making it 100 + 1%? ---on 2/17 @ 18:17 writes: 100 + 1% is fine. Could also make the ego/mana drain be 50 + 0.5% if that is preferred. As for the actual numbers themselves, these sound a bit low in my mind, but I think the only way to tell is to actually have these changes (including the ClearCapriccio and AureolinAubade ideas that have yet to make it into reports) go through and see how they work in practice. We might have to buff them later, or we might have to nerf them later. ---on 2/17 @ 18:49 writes: Yeah, after my comment, I was told the Harb song functions similarly, so hey, I guess there's already precedent. While my stance about punishing for curing remains the same, having actual examples in the form of a Harb song makes it understandable. I would prefer a flat + % component. ---on 2/18 @ 22:42 writes: I would also add that the person/people in question must also lack truehearing to be hit by this. ---on 2/20 @ 12:47 writes: Just as a note, this will be an additional vitals pressure song on top of whatever other song is in symphonium that gives vitals pressure. I'm not sure if there are any, of course. Most bards generally do pressure vitals passively in one way or another - all three vitals at once is a little less common, but it's nothing groundbreaking. I'm not opposed to the report - but I just wanted to note that if there already are existing vitals pressuring songs in symphonium, it might be prudent to also list what kind of damage they do, so we can sort of gauge the skillset as a whole.